Malamar
|-|Normal= |-|Shiny= Summary Malamar is a dual Psychic-/Dark- Pokémon introduced in the sixth generation. It seems to be based on an upside down squid, which is why its signature move is Topsy Turvy and it evolves from Inkay at level 30 if the player holds the 3DS system upside down. It is said to have the best hypnotic powers out of any Pokémon, and that endless people attempt to use it for their nefarious deeds. It also uses its hypnotic powers to hunt, as it draws in its prey with its hypnotic powers before fishing it off with digestive fluids. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Malamar Origin: Pokémon X and Y Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Overturning Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Camouflage, Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Limited Fate Manipulation (via Destiny Bond), Reality Warping (to a limited extent), Acid Manipulation, Telekinesis, Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Unconventional Statistics Amplification (Via Superpower, which due to Contrary, boosts its attack and defense instead of lowering it) Forcefield Creation, Light Manipulation, Can use the attack power of opponents against them with Foul Play, Willpower Manipulation (Its pre-evolution Inkay can make the opponent lose the will to fight), Can invert a target's buffs and debuffs, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Immunity to attacks that would be classified as Psychic- type (to an extent), Can bypass barriers and substitutes, Cannot be moved outside of its own volition, Martial Arts, Dynamax Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other fully evolved Pokémon such as Charizard) Speed: At least Relativistic (Comparable to other fully evolved Pokémon such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level Stamina: High (Should have comparable stamina to Poliwrath and Raticate) Range: Standard melee range. Up to tens of kilometers with special attacks Standard Equipment: Intelligence: High, even among humans (in the anime, hatched nefarious plots with its hypnotic powers, using police officers, criminals, and the protagonist to its whim) Weaknesses: Bug- and Fairy- attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Suction Cups:' Given that Malamar is a squid, it has suction cups on it, and due to that, it cannot be switched out via moves like Roar, Whirlwind, etc. *'Contrary:' The effects of stat changing moves are reversed, so buffs debuff and debuffs buff. *'Infiltrator:' Malamar's hidden ability. It can bypass the effects of barrier moves, as well as substitutes with no problem. Moves Via level-up *'Reversal:' Malamar uses a fighting attack that does more damage the lower health Malamar has. *'Tackle:' Malamar rams its body into the opponent. *'Peck:' Malamar uses its squid beak to peck the opponent. *'Constrict:' Malamar entangles the opponent in its tentacles. *'Reflect:' Malamar erects a barrier that halves damage from physical attacks to it and its party (this is unaffected by Contrary). *'Foul Play:' Malamar uses a dark attack that does more damage the more the opponent's attack stat has been increased. *'Swagger:' Malamar taunts the opponent, and while sharply raising their attack stat, it also confuses them. *'Psywave:' Malamar releases an odd psychic wave that has variable damage. *'Topsy-Turvy:' Malamar's signature move. Malamar makes it so the opponent's changes in statistics are inverted. *'Hypnosis:' Malamar uses hypnotic suggestion to put the opponent to sleep. *'Psybeam:' Malamar shoots a beam of psychic energy at the opponent. This has a chance to confuse the target. *'Switcheroo:' Malamar switches held items with the target. *'Payback:' Malamar uses a dark type move that does double damage if Malamar was just attacked. *'Light Screen:' Malamar erects a barrier that halves damage from special attacks to it and its party (this is unaffected by Contrary). *'Pluck:' Malamar uses its squid beak to peck at the opponent, but this time, eating the held item they have, if it's edible. *'Psycho Cut:' Malamar creates a crescent of psychic energy and fires it at the opponent. This move has a high critical hit ratio. *'Slash:' Malamar uses its supremely sharp tentacles to slash at the opponent. This move has a high critical hit ratio. *'Night Slash:' Malamar slashes the foe with dark energy the moment an opportunity arises. This move has a high critical hit ratio. *'Superpower:' Malamar uses great power to attack the opponent, doing huge damage. Normally, this attack has a drawback that lowers attack and defense, but thanks to Contrary, its attack and defense are raised instead. Via breeding *'Camouflage:' Malamar camouflages itself, becoming the same type as its environment. *'Destiny Bond:' Malamar links its life with its opponent, so if it falls in battle, so does the opponent. This doesn't translate the other way around though. *'Flatter:' Malamar flatters the target, and while their special attack is sharply raised, it confuses the target. *'Guard Swap:' Malamar swaps its durability with the opponent. *'Power Split:' Malamar pools the attack potency of it and its opponent and splits it equally. *'Simple Beam:' Malamar shoots an energy beam that changes the opponent's passive ability to Simple. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Fukurou Tsurubami (Medaka Box) Tsurubami's Profile (Speed Equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Fish Category:Psychics Category:Hypnotists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Acid Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Cephalopods